RAiDEn: The Forgotten Player
Note: This pasta is fake. But hey, aren't they all? This story is about a scary encounter I had with a player named rAiDEn. It was super creepy and strange, and I never recovered from it. I was playing Minecraft with a friend of mine, actually two, Deadlord24 and Princess_Duffy. We were chatting when HE joined. Me: Are you done with that pirate ship? Deadlord24: Almost rAiDEn has joined Princess_Duffy: What in the- Me: WTF??? At first, rAiDEn didn't seem harmful. He seemed friendly. He was chatting with us, but we were ignoring him. All rAiDEn did was try to talk. I guess that was what he wanted. I got off my laptop to eat dinner, and so did my other friends. The next day, I went to play Minecraft when something strange happened. When I got to the title screen, the music sounded distorted and the background was red. I thought it was a glitch, so I carried on. But when I went to my server, rAiDEn was still there. I still think he never left. I went on Skype and invited my friends while playing Minecraft. They eventually joined. Then, rAiDEn spoke: rAiDEn: You left... Deadlord24: Don''t take it hard, man. rAiDEn: You don't understand... The pain I went through.. Princess_Duffy: Are you ok? rAiDEn: No, IM NOT!! Then the screen glitched, and we all got scared. It took me back to the same title screen, except, the title didn't say Minecraft, it said "rAiDEn's Game" I clicked play and it took me to a world. rAiDEn said once more: rAiDEn: I was just like you, a regular Minecraft player. All I wanted to do was talk to people. They ignored me. I then committed suicide because of those ignorant bitches. I transferred my soul to this game, and I destroyed all those who gave me despair. In my little game, I get to chase you. If I catch you, you die. In real life. HAHAHA! Me and my friends all ran for our lives. We only had a diamond sword, but we didn't dare fight back. In fact, we didn't look back at rAiDEn. Deadlord24 slowed down. Deadlord24: Whatzzz goi- on my screeeeee- is glitching- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Princess_Duffy: DAN? DAN!!! Princess_Duffy: My zzzzcrreeeen- its gltiching! OMFG! Someone is standing in my roo- I ran and ran and ran. I then decided that I would fight back. I ran back to him, and I must admit, I was shaking with fear. My pits were sweating, and I was having panic attacks. Then the screen glitched even more, and I managed to take a swing at rAiDEn. rAiDEn laughed. I could hear his voice inside the game! rAiDEn: You have immense courage. Interesting. I shall spare you. You are lucky. You are one of several who are spared. Your friends souls, however, are mine. Farewell. The screen glitched even more, and then my laptop shut off. I turned it on again, and deleted Minecraft. I couldn't play a game that took my friend's lives. I never played it again. Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:Serial Killers Category:EnderMaster45 Category:RAiDEn Category:Entities